Cupcake
by Vani Jane
Summary: 2P!Verse - America likes 2P!England because this England isn't mean to him and feeds him colourful sweet cupcakes. But after finding a part of a finger in one of the sweet treats, America realises how wrong he is.


**Title: **Cupcakes

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **1P!America & 2P!England

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Horror, Tragedy

**Warning:** Yaoi, Blood, Gore, 2P!Verse

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The design for 2P!England belongs to Uhoh-Beek.

**Author's Note:** I've recently discovered the wonders of 2PTalia, late I know, and after seeing all the 2P!USUK art on dA and tumblr, I've fallen in love with 2P!England and 2P!America.

America had heard many dark things about the nations from the other dimension. Many of which were negative, of course. He hadn't ever met them personally, no one had, and didn't think much of it. And as a hero, he also liked to believe that everyone had redeemable qualities to themselves. So when an oddly dressed and grinning England appeared before his front doorstep a few weeks ago, knowing that it wasn't the England he knew, he let the weird one in.

And it was strange, because he would never have gotten along with England, as in, the England of his dimension. The England of his dimension would always reprimand him and point out his flaws in meticulous detail. Frankly, America was sick of it. But this England, the one from the other dimension, adored him. And he was a better cook than the England America knew. He didn't have the best fashion sense but it was certainly better than a certain grumpy Briton's.

" 'merica~!" England cheered the moment the American stepped in the house and embraced the taller nation.

America grinned upon seeing the blue-eyed Briton, returning the embrace. It had been nearly two months since he had suddenly appeared and the thought of him leaving made America sad. This England was far better, and doted on him!

"I'm sorry I took long, the meeting was a disaster, as usual." America frowned as England held his hand and dragged him to kitchen.

"Oh, really?" England frowned ever so slightly, "I made cup cakes! It's sure to cheer you up! Come on! Come on!"

America chuckled, letting himself be dragged. Upon entering the kitchen, on the counter laid about a dozen colourful cupcakes with bright coloured frosting and sprinkles. He felt his stomach growl with anticipation, England's cupcakes were simply to die for. They tasted really good, there was a uniqueness to his cupcakes America could never guess.

"I know how much you like them, so I made as many as I could." England giggled, handing America one colourful neon blue cupcake. "Here!"

America took the cupcake and gobbled it down, savouring it's unique flavour and chewy texture. It was almost as good as burgers, he thought unconsciously.

"Do you like it?" England asked.

"Yeah, it tastes better than ever!" America grinned, giving England a thumbs up. "Really, man, how do you do this? It's to die for!"

England merely grinned as he watched America devour every single piece of cupcake. "So, what are you going to be doing tomorrow?"

Now, America frowned, "I have another meeting with England by noon. I wish I didn't though, damn old man."

England patted America's shoulders, comforting him before they retired for the day.

xxxxx

America woke up late the next day and had rushed off to work for the meeting he had with England. Thirty minutes late into the meeting, he was surprised to find out that the meeting was cancelled because England didn't show off at work. Not really minding it much, and so much eager to return home, he left immediately.

" 'merica~!" England greeted him, flinging himself on the larger nation. "You're back early."

"Well, the meeting was cancelled." America grunted before being pulled into the kitchen.

"I've got a surprise for you!" England grinned and pushed America to sit on one of the dinning chairs. "Wait there, wait there!"

America smiled amusingly at how cute England was in his bright clothing and freckles. If only the England of his dimension were more... light-hearted then they wouldn't have any problem. England came back to the table with a large covered tray.

Grinning, he laid down the tray, "Ready? One... Two... Surprise!"

America grinned, his eyes gleaming at the bright coloured cupcakes. He quickly took a neon green cupcake with yellow sprinkles and bit off the side.

"This is great, England!" America complimented, chewing happily.

"I'm glad you liked it!" England giggled shyly.

"What did-" America cut himself off as he felt something hard in his mouth, he quickly spat it out on his hand and screamed when he saw that it was the tip of a finger. "Holy shit! What the fuck?"

"America, what's wrong?" England frowned just as America threw the cupcake on the table.

"Dude, what the fuck is this?" America gasped, throwing the finger on the table.

"Oh, you were telling me how you felt about the other England, I felt sorry for you and so, I went to cut him off and used him for my cupcakes." England smiled as if it were the most common thing to say.

"What?" America gaped, not believing anything England had said.

"You were annoyed by him." England said, "So, I disposed of him-not that it makes much of a difference. He will be reborn. It might take some time, though. I made sure it would take a bit of time so that you can relax."

"Shit. Shit." America cursed, stepping back as England took a step closer to him to hug him, no doubt.

"What's wrong, America?" England frowned, cornering America to a wall. "Don't you like my cupcakes?"

"Holy fuck, man, get the fuck away from me!" America screamed and grabbed for the nearest object to throw, it was the cookie jar his England had brought him several years ago. He slammed the cookie jar on England, knocking the brightly dressed nation on the ground.

"Am-America?" England broke out into a grin, "I didn't know you enjoyed playing games like this, too. My America liked it, too. We played it often. Let's play, America."

Quickly, America ran out the kitchen just as England took out a knife from his pocket. Cursing, America quickly looked for anything that could use against the deranged England. He grabbed his old baseball bat just in time for England to emerge out of the kitchen and into the living room. America gripped the bat, he wasn't sure how to kill a nation, he hadn't done so before. The best he could do was to disarm the bastard and find a way to send him back to where he came from.

Dammit. He should've paid attention to the rumours, if he did then England, his England, wouldn't have died. Sure, he was always fighting with the older nation but that didn't mean he wanted him killed off!

"Oh~" England giggled upon seeing America, "You look just like my America with that bat over your shoulder! Get ready, America!"

When England jumped forward, America attempted to hit him with the bat but England stopped it with his bare hands and slid his knife on Alfred's torso and pushed him down on the carpeted floor. England got on top of America, chuckling as America looked at him in fear.

"What's wrong, America?" England giggled, "Tired already?"

"Get off of me, bastard!" America grunted, trying to push England off him but couldn't.

England frowned, "Bad America, bad. You said a bad word. I should punish you for it."

America had felt the pain of stabbing many times before but there was just something different when your attacker licked the blood off the knife he stabbed you with. It was revolting to look at especially with England grinning as did, his eyes flashing with a pink tint.

"You ruined one of my cupcakes, America." England sighed, "You should make up for it. I really worked hard on those."

America thought England would stab him again but England had different things in mind. He ripped America's bloodied shirt off and inserted his hand into America's open wound, clawing in making America cough up in blood and grunt in pain. He could faintly feel through the pain England grounding his thighs down on his, a moan escaping his attacker's lips.

"You're so warm, America." England sighed as he leaned down and captured America's lips, forcing his tongue into the American's, letting him taste his own blood while grounding his things to the rhythm of his tongue.

When England pulled away from the kiss, America was a bit relieved until he saw England pull out his hand from his insides, bringing out one of his organs and taking a bit of it. The blood ran down to his jaw and clothes but the Briton didn't seem to mind, more focused on the kidney in his hand. America heard the slurping sound as England sucked in blood while his other hand went back to the hole on America's torso. A menacing grin and America felt his skin being ripped off, he screamed, unable to contain it. Blood pooled around him, staining his carpet as England giggled happily.

England leaned down on America, licking the blood of his skin and purring like a cat. "Scream, scream some more, America. I like hearing you scream."

With one bloodied hand, he cupped America's cheek gently, forcing the young nation to look at him. "Don't hold back on me, America. The game has just begun! We have to finish it to the end!"

He kissed America on the lips briefly before licking the blood off the younger nation's jaw, his hands back on America's exposed insides. He pulled out the stomach with a chuckle over America's screams, muttering something just below America's ear as he did. He tossed the stomach away and reached for America's intestines, ripping them out. America screamed once more, a gurgling pained scream while England laughed joyously by his ear, his thighs still grinding.

"I'll leave your lungs because I want to hear you scream as I take hold of you heart." England giggled over his joke, his hand travelling towards where America's heart laid. Hand over the American's heart, England pecked America's lips and whispered, "I win this round, America. Don't worry, we'll play again when you wake later. Let's play with the other England, too."

The last thing America heard was England's laugh before falling into darkness. His last thoughts had been regret, he should have listened and sent this England back to his dimension earlier. Now, he was stuck with him.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! :D I know there are some mistakes, please forgive me. If you point them out, I shall correct it ASAP.

_**EDIT:** I just published 69 stories in . And this is the sixty-ninth. XD_

Shameless promotion-Please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: **_Kiss Me Here_**, **_Minty Fresh_**, **_Melt_**, **_The Big News: Alfred & Arthur_**, **_World's End_**, **_The Big News: Francis & Matthieu_**, **_Nightmare_**, **_Choco Choco_**, **_Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge_**, **_Hung for Hungary_**, **_Just Another Meeting_**, **_Password Error_**, **_Creamed Trousers_**, **_The Best Man_**, **_Ring Tone_**, **_Concerned Brother_**, **_Happy Camping_**, **_Alfred's Hangover_**, **_Taste of Love_**, **_Possessive_**, **_Fetish_**, **_Lovino's Favourite Cap_**, **_Tokimeki Memorial World Edition_**, **_Public Display of Affection_**, **_Dragon of The Sea _**and **_Wilted Rose_**


End file.
